Conventionally, a rotary compressor, which houses an electric motor portion and a compression mechanism portion that is driven by a rotary shaft connected with the electric motor portion in a hermetic case, partitions a cylinder chamber in the compression mechanism portion into a suction chamber and a compression chamber with a blade and compresses working fluid such as gas refrigerant, is known, with reference to JP2014-034940. In the rotary compressor, the blade includes two blade members which are provided so as to be superimposed in an axial direction of the rotary shaft, and the two blade members are energized by a coil spring so that the two blade members is made to contact the outer peripheral surface of a roller which rotates eccentrically in a cylinder chamber.
However, in the rotary compressor mentioned in the patent document, there is a case to cause a situation, in which a gap is created at a superimposed part of the two blade members and compressed working fluid in the compression chamber leaks from the gap into the suction chamber to lower compression performance.
Further, when jumping of the blade members is caused by liquid compression etc., there is a possibility to cause a situation in which the two blade members perform jumping discretely and move away from the coil spring to damage a compression mechanism portion.